


Burning Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games (2012) RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Shameless Smut, Short Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day that Josh Hutcherson stopped desiring Liam Hemsworth would be the day that he died. He hoped that wouldn't be too soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Desire

The day that Josh Hutcherson stopped desiring Liam Hemsworth would be the day that he died. He hoped that wouldn't be too soon. 

Now that burning desire within him was being fulfilled, and he loved every minute of it. 

Liam was a slow lover, one that took his time and made sure to pay attention to every part of Josh's body, even his smallest toe, which Liam currently nibbled on. 

They had been at it for what felt like forever, and both of their cocks were hard, straining, and leaking a steady stream of precome. 

"Liam..." Josh breathes out, a few strains of hair plastered down to his forehead by sweat. Liam doesn't reply, but instead he kisses his way back up Josh's leg, taking Josh's length into his mouth and bobbing his head, his tongue massaging the underneath. 

Josh tangles his fingers in Liam's brown locks, guiding his head up and down and curling his saliva slick toes. 

Liam pulls off of Josh with an audible pop, and kisses up his stomach, his chest, back to his lips. It's light yet sensual, and short lived. Liam pulls away, turning Josh over onto his stomach, and Josh's hips ride involuntarily, pushing his ass towards Liam. 

The Aussie chuckles, opens a bottle of lube and squirts it onto his fingers. He slowly sinks two fingers into the already loose hole, they had already fucked yesterday, so in depth preparation isn't necessary. 

He scissors them apart, adding a third and watching Josh push back onto the long digits, craving much more than what Liam is giving him. 

Liam, not wanting to wait much longer himself, lubes his length. He places the blunt head of his dick at Josh's entrance. He stays like that for a moment, letting the anticipation build, before he slowly sinks all the way in, stopping only when his buried to the hilt and he can't go any further. 

They both let out a shaky moan, Josh from the feeling of finally being stretched wide open by a pulsing cock, and Liam from the feeling of Josh's tight heat engulfing him. 

Liam wastes no time, he starts a slow rock at first, barely moving inside of Josh. Josh grinds back onto him, moaning and biting his knuckles the entire time. Liam pulls out a little and thrusts back in, each time gaining distance and speed, until he's fucking into Josh with reckless abandon. 

The sound of skin slapping skin resonates throughout the room, mixing with moans and grunts of pleasure. 

All the foreplay created a build up in them both, and they know they won't last long, but Liam makes it his mission to be sure that Josh comes before he does, always the gentlemen. 

With a few hard thrusts to Josh's prostate, Josh orgasms with a scream, gripping the sheets in his fists and tightening around Liam greatly. The vise-like grip around his cock sends Liam over the edge, and he pulls out, spraying his white hot come on Josh's back. 

Once they've come down from the post-orgasm cloud that they floated on, they smile at one another, pulling each other into an embrace and a kiss. 

For now, Josh's desire is fulfilled, but he and Liam both know that within the next twenty minutes, Josh will be wanting more. 

He's always wanting more.


End file.
